Jess and Becker's Holiday
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker and Jess head off together for a romantic getaway: 13 days at sea. The cruise is eventful, but not everything goes as planned. Hint: remember, this is Primeval. Sequel to Jess' Holiday
1. Chapter 1

Jess and Becker's Holiday: Sequel to Jess' Holiday

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen, edging into Mature, but there is nothing too explicit. There is Adult language, situations, and innuendos.

Description: Becker and Jess head off together for a romantic getaway: 13 days at sea. The cruise is eventful, but not every thing goes according to plan. Hint: remember: this is Primeval.

Spoilers: Not really. Series 4 and 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, or the characters. The cruise is inspired by actual cruises, so is the ship, but my Adonis is made-up.

Author's Note: The destinations on this holiday are from an actual tour I found online. I made up some details and have re-worded the promotional paragraphs. I wanted some actual descriptions of where they were going. I have never been to any of these places. If you have, lucky you, and please forgive any problems. This is not intended to promote or dissuade anyone from similar cruises. Although, now I want to go!

1783 Words

Jess and Becker's Holiday: Sequel to Jess' Holiday, Chapter One

Jess sat n the ARC canteen looking at cruise brochures. "Ooh, this one sounds nice," she said to no one in particular. "Spain, the Canary Islands, Morocco, and Portugal."

She heard a gasp behind her and saw several black-clad men-Becker's soldiers. "Hello," she said pleasantly.

Lt. Fred Flowers, Becker's second in command, smiled uneasily. "Hi, Jess. So, uh, what are doing?"

Private Thompson looked even more uneasy. "You're not planning…" he said unsteadily, "another holiday…are you?"

"Well…yes," she said.

The men actually panicked. Sergeant Carlson, an older soldier and the ARC's weapons specialist collapsed. Luckily, Lieutenant Vale, third in command, caught him. The normally cheerful young officer turned pale. "No, Miss Parker, you can't," he said. "I refuse to let you leave."

"He'll kill us all this time!" screamed Carlson.

Jess giggled. "Calm down. My, what brave soldiers you are."

"Bravery had nothing to do with it," said Flowers. "Of course we're panicking. Captain Becker was homicidal last time you left."

Jess couldn't help but giggle more.

"I don't think our impending deaths are anything to laugh about," said Private Thompson.

"I'm sorry. Of course not. You don't have a very high opinion of me, do you?" she asked. "Do you really think that I'd leave you all to that again?"

"But you said…" began Vale.

"I said I'm planning a holiday. I didn't say I was going alone. Becker's coming with me."

The men sighed in relief and chuckled. "Thank God," said Vale, laughing.

"Sorry, Jess," said Flowers. "We should have known you wouldn't abandon us to his insanity again."

Carlson ran up and hugged her. "I love you, Miss Parker."

Jess giggled.

"Hey!" cried Becker. "Hands off my woman!"

Carlson was so relieved that he didn't freak out at Becker's bellowing. "Just thanking her for taking you with her on holiday, Sir."

"Oh," said Becker. "If that's all."

"Of course sir. I'm not suicidal. I love life."

Jess giggled more, showing one of the brochures to Becker. "I had them concerned for a moment."

Becker grimaced. "I keep telling you, Jess, they're exaggerating about my behavior while you were gone."

There were snickers behind him, but one glance from Becker, and all of his men scattered.

"You should be kinder to them, you know," she said.

He smirked. "Fear keeps them in shape. So, what do you have in mind, huh?" he asked, taking the Canary Islands brochure.

"That's my favorite," she said.

Becker began reading. "Enjoy thirteen days cruising the sunny waters and coastal regions of the Atlantic coast and the Canary Islands. You begin your journey onboard the Adonis…" Becker stopped. "Jess, I don't want to stay on a ship named for a pretty bloke."

"Pretty bloke? Adonis was the most handsome man in the Greek myths."

"And the guy fell in love with himself."

Jess rolled her eyes. "He was made to fall in love with his reflection for being arrogant."

"Yeah. I don't like the name."

Jess giggled. "Never mind the name, keep reading."

Becker sighed, and read on. "…onboard the Adonis, a smaller ship, exclusively for adults. Ooh, ok, it just got better," he said with a growl. Jess giggled, blushed, but cuddled beside him, hanging onto his arm and playing with his ear.

Becker read on, "We leave from Southampton and travel for four days to our first destination: Madeira, Spain: famous for its beauty and wines."

"Hmm? Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Not bad, Jess."

"Read on," she said.

"We than head to the Canary Islands: La Palma, Tenerife, and Fuerteventura. These islands are paradise: from volcanic parks to lovely gardens to black sand beaches."

"Sand in your favorite color, Becker!"

He laughed, reading, "We leave the Canaries and stop in Tangiers, Morocco. Tangiers is home to bold spices, fine leathers, and luxurious clothing." He stopped reading and looked at her. "OK, so I guess you're looking forward to the shopping?"

"You bet I am! That's one of the things that sold me," she said.

"Yeah, I figured."

"Well, that and the exclusive adult thing."

"I know," he said with a leer.

"You haven't even got to the cabins yet! We can get one with a balcony, overlooking the ocean."

"Cool."

"And they come with a Jacuzzi bath in the bathrooms," she said in a sing-song voice.

He raised his eyebrows. "If we can afford this without having to sell a mammoth or dinosaur, I'm sold."

She giggled. "No creature selling needed. It's within our budget. Wallace emailed me a bunch of cruises that needed filling up, so they're heavily discounted. As long as Lester doesn't revoke our leave…"

"Sh! Don't even say that," he whispered harshly. She giggled. "So…you still talk to that guy you met last year on the cruise, huh?'

Jess sighed. "Yes, I do, and for the billionth time, we're just friends."

"I'm not convinced," he said, with a mock forlorn look. "Convince me."

She giggled, and blew in his ear. Becker tried not to giggle like his girlfriend but found it hard. Then Jess began to nibble on the lobe. Licking was the final straw. "OK, Jess! Stop!" he cried, blushing and looking around the canteen.

"Sorry, did I embarrass the big, strong Captain?"

Becker chuckled. "Yes, and I want you to stop. I mean, stop embarrassing me. The actual stuff you were doing, I liked, a lot. I want more, but later and privately."

She laughed. "But did I convince you?"

He was still pink, but he chuckled. "Yeah, you did."

"Good, because you actually owe Wallace a debt. He made me see how much I loved you and that I needed to confront you, which I planned to do until you ruined it by showering me with surprise gifts."

He looked at her and laughed. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he said with heavy sarcasm.

"I forgive you," she said. She hugged him sideways. "Now, if you're done being silly, are we booking the Canary Islands and etcetera?"

"Yeah."

"Yippy!" she cried. She threw herself into his lap, ignoring his blushing and drowning out his attempt to scold her with a deep, long kiss. Finally, they broke. She cuddled against his chest. "Thirteen days, just you and me and the sea."

"Yep. Sounds good."

"Sounds like heaven, Becker."

He laughed. "It does. How soon can we be in heaven?"

She giggled. "Soon. We have to book it for soon to get the deal."

"Good." He sighed. He looked adoringly into her face. "I guess I have to go back to the men."

"Yep," she sighed. "I should go back to the ADD."

They didn't move.

"How many more seconds to Lester starts bellowing, do you think?" she asked.

Becker laughed. "We should hear his sarcasm any second now."

On cue, they heard over the intercom, "If a certain security Captain and a certain chief field coordinator would like to continue working for this esteemed and overwrought gentleman they will please report their arses to their appointed stations immediately. Thank you."

They broke into giggles.

"You two should be ashamed," said an Irish brogue. "That's the third time he's had to call for you in a week."

"We do it on purpose," said Jess, getting up from the table, but not letting go of Becker's arm.

"We live it for it," agreed Becker.

"Yeah, but quit hogging the Lester-pestering, will ya?" asked Matt, leaving.

Jess and Becker laughed. "OK, off to work," said Becker. He pulled her into one last lingering kiss.

"Oh. I do not envy the poor women who only get goodbye pecks," she said.

He laughed. "See you at end of shift."

"At least. If not before," she said, with a teasing wink.

He shook his head. "I think you're the main Lester-pester around here."

"Nah. He loves me. He'll miss me when we're on our cruise. I can't wait!" She said, jumping up and down.

Becker chuckled as he strolled to the entrance.

"Portugal. Spain. Tenerife," said Jess. "Oh, and you finally get to meet Wallace!"

Becker stopped cold. "What?" he asked. He turned around and Jess could see his face had fallen. "He'll be onboard?"

"Becker," she said sadly. "We just went through this."

He sighed. His whole body tensed up. "I don't think….Jess, I can't…"

"What?" she asked, walking up to him.

"Jess, I can't promise I won't kill him."

She laughed.

"I'm serious."

"Becker! We're friends! I don't want him! I don't love him!"

Becker nodded. "I know. I just…I think I hate him."

"Why?"

"Because he could have had you. He was there, and he was willing. I'm just damn lucky you didn't choose him."

"Becker, you just said my whole point, those four words: I didn't choose him. Becker, I chose you. Wallace couldn't have had me because I was so in love with you that I saw your face after he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Becker screamed.

Jess winced. "Yes. I shouldn't have told you. Now you really will kill him."

Becker was angry. "You never told me you kissed. I can't believe you kissed!"

Jess shrugged. "It was a little kiss, and it didn't go well. I mean, I certainly don't see his face or any other man's after I kiss you."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's the only part of the story I like, when you saw my face."

She smiled. "That's when both of us, Wallace and I, knew I was in love. With you. It was a very important kiss Becker. Just not for Wallace."

Becker sighed. He nodded. He took her hand and said softly. "You still should have told me. Honesty, right?"

She nodded. "I don't know why I didn't tell you. It didn't mean anything, except for absolute proof that I love you."

Becker chuckled. "Ouch. Poor Wallace." He smiled though.

"You don't have to be smug, Mister," she said, poking him in the ribs. "Becker, I like him. I think you'd like him, but he isn't as important to me as you are. I can choose another ship. The only man I have to have onboard is you."

Becker smiled. He kissed her deeply. "I love you. I'm sorry that…Wallace…sets me off. You really want the Canary Islands, don't you?"

She shook her head. "I just want you."

"OK. We'll book the Canary Islands."

"And you won't kill Wallace?"

"Promise."

"Thank you."

The intercom beeped. "If there is anyone out there who fills the capabilities of Chief Security Officer or Chief Field Coordinator, I will be taking applications shortly."

Becker and Jess giggled.

"Very shortly."

They left to go to their posts, and maintain their positions, hand in hand.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Please let me know if this is still too adult. Thank you.

Chapter Two, Jess and Becker's Holiday

Jess ran across their cabin to the glass doors opening onto the balcony. "Oh….my…gosh! It's breathtaking!"

Becker chuckled, put down the luggage, and looked toward the balcony.

"You're right, Jess. That view is breathtaking: fresh, shining, beautiful, and so lovely in purple."

"Purple? Becker, the ocean isn't purple! What are you saying?"

Becker stood still, smirking, running his eyes over her.

Jess looked down, at her sparkling deep purple ensemble. "Oh. You're silly," she said. She ran over and took his hand. "Come and look at the real view."

They stood, spray shooting into their faces. "Nice view," said Becker, "but I still prefer the one I was looking at."

She giggled. "Thank you," she said, kissing him. She turned back to the waves. "We're so close! Imagine waking up to this!"

Becker smirked. "Imagine doing other things to this."

"Becker!" she cried, blushing.

He chuckled. "So…what should we do?" he asked, following her back inside. " Unpack? Walk around the decks? Hit the shops?"

Jess smirked. "Let's do…other things."

Becker raised his eyebrow. Jess smiled and jumped on him, knocking him backwards onto the king size bed.

A few hours later, Becker lied on the bed, Jess lounging on his naked chest. "You know," he said, "we're going to have to leave this cabin eventually. For food, at least."

"Uh-uh. Room service."

He smiled. "So, we're spending the entire cruise in this cabin?"

"Would that be awful?"

"No, Jess. It wouldn't. It would be kind of silly."

"Not to mention expensive, even with a discount."

"Yep. So…should we get up and out?"

"Mmm… not yet," she said. "Unless you're…tired."

He smiled, pushed himself up, and gently threw her onto her back. "Not that tired."

She giggled.

Two hours later, their cabin door opened just enough so Becker, dressed only in trousers, could accept delivery of their candlelight Lobster dinner for two, with champagne. The waiter turned to see Becker dragging it inside, and smirked.

After dinner, they sipped their champagne out on the balcony. Jess phoned for dessert, chocolate cake with strawberries. This time she accepted the delivery, wearing a simple sun dress, no makeup, shoes or jewelry. After she brought it all inside, she quickly threw the dress on the floor.

They ate dessert in bed.

Around midnight, they soaked in their Jacuzzi bathtub. They then sat outside in the warm sea air. Not long after, Becker's imagining of what else could be done on the balcony came true.

They spent the next day in the same manner: alone in their room with minimal clothing. The same waiter brought their meals, smirking as he left.

It was the third day, late in the morning. They were still in bed. "Housekeeping is going to kick us out," Jess said sadly.

"It's alright. We should get some sun."

"I do like tanning."

Becker smirked. "I like you tan."

She giggled. "I also want to check out the shops."

"I wouldn't mind a glance at the gym."

"Or the dining room. Maybe they have a chocolate replica of the ship, like they did on my last cruise."

"The one you tried to eat?"

"I did not, Becker! I only thought about it!"

He laughed. "Thanks for not mentioning that we should also meet up with Wallace."

"You're welcome."

They were quiet.

"But we should, you know," she said.

"Ok, so let's get dressed and go out."

She nodded.

"Have anything ugly and matronly you can wear to meet with Wallace?"

"No!"

He chuckled. "Just checking, Jess."

"Let's go to brunch. Wallace said he usually hangs out there."

"Great. I can barf all over him."

"Becker! You promised."

"I promised not to kill him, Jess."

She frowned. "Behave yourself or the rest of your nights may be lonely."

"I'll be good. I promise."

They went to brunch. Jess loaded enough for three people onto her plate. As they sat, a tall young, dark-haired, and good-looking officer came over.

"Jess!" he cried. "You're looking lovely, of course."

Jess jumped up and hugged him. Becker gave a low, almost inaudible growl. "Wallace! It's wonderful to see you! Now, come meet the man I blubbered on and on about."

Becker stood. Wallace smiled and they shook hands.

"So, you're the 'friend,' Jess was so distraught over."

"Yep, that's me," said Becker lightly. "Except I don't think 'friends' describe us anymore."

"No. It doesn't," said Jess.

"Yes, I know. She goes on and on about you," said Wallace. "It's obviously love. Did I mention, Becker, that I think I hate you?"

Becker chuckled. "No. You didn't. I think I hate you too."

Wallace laughed. "I see now that I never had a chance Jess. Your Captain is just too handsome and fit."

Becker laughed. "I see you're getting chunky on cruise food."

They both laughed. Jess sat nervously looking at them. She began to think it was a very bad idea to introduce them.

"Won't you join us?" asked Becker.

Jess stared in disbelief.

"I'd love to, but I already made plans with a charming Japanese lady. What do you say we all meet up later?"

"I can't. I have an appointment at the spa," said Jess.

"I'm free," said Becker, as Jess' eyes grew wide.

"Fine," said Wallace. "I hear you're in the military. What do you say we have a friendly skeet-shooting contest?"

"I don't think…" began Jess.

"That sounds great," said Becker, smiling at her.

"Alright, I'll see you at there at 2? Excellent. Bye, Jess."

"Becker! What are you doing? You promised you wouldn't kill him!"

"I won't." He smirked. "I promise I won't shoot to kill."

"Not acceptable!"

Becker laughed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Jess, calm down. Skeet shooting is safe. I won't even be aiming at him"

Jess looked doubtful.

"Jess, I'm doing this for you. You want us to be friends, so I'm getting acquainted with him."

She continued to frown. "OK. Thank you," she said finally.

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Besides, humiliation is an excellent weapon."

"Becker!"

Jess sat in the spa. Her eyes nervously went to the clock. It was ten minutes after two o'clock. She was so nervous. She trusted Becker, but…

She tried to relax and enjoy the pedicure and manicure. She couldn't. She scared to death that Wallace would have an 'accident.'

Finally she gave up, and left the spa early. She located the skeet shooting area, and her heart jumped when she saw the crowd that had gathered. She pushed through, and finally located Wallace and Becker, both fine.

Actually, they seemed chummy, laughing and teasing each other.

Wallace shot three skeets in quick succession. The crowd clapped.

"Not bad…" said Becker. "It is only three though."

Wallace laughed and the crowd 'oohed' in reply. "So, how many do you think you can shoot, hey?"

Becker shrugged.

"How 'bout five?" asked Wallace. Becker nodded and five skeet targets flew out. Becker flew them up with only three shots.

"Whoa!" cried Wallace, leading the crowd with clapping and shouting.

Becker smiled.

"OK, hot shot," said Wallace. "Let's give you a real challenge," said Wallace.

He turned Becker around, facing the crowd. They both saw Jess and waved.

"He's not human, Jess!" cried Wallace. "Your boyfriend's got the eyesight of a hawk!"

Becker chuckled.

"Now, we'll just see how good you really are," said Wallace. He handed him a mirror.

"Seriously?"

Wallace nodded. "I dare you."

"Wallace, don't be childish."

"Jess, the man is winning. I'm not being childish. I'm being a poor loser," he said.

The crowd laughed.

"He is a good shot, Wallace."

"Good? Jess, he's blowing me away!" cried Wallace, smirking at his pun.

The crowd booed playfully.

Becker laughed. "Like how humble I'm being, Jess?" he asked, looking at the mirror, then glancing over his shoulder, working out how he'd aim.

Jess laughed. "Wallace, I'm not sure this is fair."

"Of course it isn't!" he cried. "Who wants fair?"

Becker laughed. "I'm ready. Let them fly."

Wallace nodded and two skeet targets flew out, each came from different angles. Becker, with only a mirror, shot backwards and shattered them both.

The crowd went crazy, whooping and hollering. Wallace chuckled hanging his head in defeat. He took Becker's arm and raised it up. "The winner! I concede defeat!"

Becker laughed. "Come on," he said. "The winner will buy the drinks."

"Oh, well in that case, I think I'm warming up to you, Becker."

Jess and Becker laughed. Over drinks, they chatted like old friends, all three of them. Wallace and Becker really hit it off. Jess was ecstatic.

Until Wallace and Becker began spending all their time together. Day three turned into a lonely day for Jess. After drinks, Wallace took Becker on a tour of the engine room and bridge. Jess really didn't want to go, so that was fine.

Then he and Becker talked all through dinner, which was at the Captain's Table. Jess enjoyed being there, but with all the distractions, she felt like Becker wasn't even beside her.

She scolded herself for being a baby. It was far better than Becker wanting to kill Wallace all the time.

Still she hoped they could retreat to the cabin after dinner, just she and Becker, and soak in the tub or cuddle on their balcony.

Instead, Becker insisted they all see a show together. It was a comedy act, and Wallace and Becker were cracking up during it.

She felt like the third wheel.

Maybe she should speak up; after all it was Jess and Becker's holiday, not Wallace's. She didn't. It sounded too petty.

She kept quiet, hoping she'd get Becker alone soon. There was always the night, after all.

Except Wallace and Becker went for a late night run. Then he called, saying they'd met up with a couple blokes, and asked if it was alright if he joined them for poker.

After singing Wallace's praise and pushing him on Becker she couldn't refuse.

Jess was sound asleep when Becker returned. When she awoke the next morning, there was a note that Becker had gone to the gym with Wallace.

"Doesn't Wallace ever work?" Jess grumbled out loud. She decided to wait for Becker in the cabin. She was reading when Becker came back.

"Good news, Jess! Wallace got you booked for a facial peal or whatever."

"Oh. Well that's sweet," said Jess, but she was actually thinking how she'd be alone again.

"Actually, its' a bribe," said Becker. "His job today is chaperoning a deep-sea fishing trip, and he hoped you'd let me join."

"Let you? I'm not your jailer, Becker."

He laughed. "No. Of course not. What do you say?"

She saw how excited he was, and reluctantly nodded. He broke into a wide grin. "When do you go?"

"Ten minutes." He jumped into the shower.

Jess sat sadly on the bed. This holiday was not going as she planned.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Becker and Jess' Holiday

Becker was gone three hours.

Jess did leave the cabin. She tried swimming, but the sight of couples canoodling by the pool made her cry. She hit the shops, but that didn't even cheer her up.

She finally went back to the cabin and fell asleep.

She was awoken by Becker, smelling of fish. He had a huge grin on his face. "That was awesome, Jess!"

She smiled.

"It was the most fun! You were so right about Wallace. He's great! I could hang out with him forever."

Jess broke into tears.

"Jess! What's wrong?"

She lay on her side, shaking her head.

"Come on, tell me. Please."

Through tears she said, "I wanted you to like him. I'm so glad, but…" She burst out crying. "I miss you." She sobbed more. "I'm silly and selfish, but….it's our holiday."

He took her in his arms.

"You smell like fish," she said, blubbering.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I guess I got caught up with how cool Wallace is. I'm sorry."

She nodded.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise. Tonight is all about you, OK?"

She nodded. "If…"

"What?"

"You take a bath."

He laughed. "Want to join me?"

"Ew. Not this time. It'd be like swimming with fish."

"Ok, Jess. Why don't you go buy a mound of chocolate or something and I'll clean up."

She nodded, sniffling. "OK. Get really good and clean, though."

"Tell you what. Come back in an hour."

"Make it two. You're very fishy."

"Ok," he said.

She crawled off the bed and headed for her purse. "Just you and me…all evening?"

He nodded. "Just you and me all evening and all night. Plus, Wallace can't come ashore with us tomorrow."

"Good. I don't mean that. I'm sorry."

"It's Ok, Jess. We've been unfair to you."

She nodded. "You have."

"I'll make it up to you."

"I know," she said, leaving.

Becker smirked. "Oh, you have no idea."

Jess opened the door two hours later…and walked into a garden. The cabin was filled with all colors of roses.

"Becker!" she cried with delight.

She heard his chuckles before she saw him. He appeared from behind two large vases full of rose. He was clean and showered, dressed in brown trousers with a light blue shirt.

"Did I go over board?" He winced. "Bad pun."

She laughed, and ran into his arms. "I love them! All of them!" She giggled. "Are there any left onboard?"

He laughed. "A few."

She giggled and kissed him. "You are very good at making up."

"I'm not done," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened. "There's more?"

He nodded and pulled her around more roses to where a massage table was set up.

She dropped her mouth open. "You hired a masseuse?"

"Oh no. I'm not letting anyone else in this room. "

"But…"

He nibbled her ear. "I'm giving you the massage," he whispered.

Her heart skipped. Shivers ran down her spine. "You?"

"I took a very basic crash course over the last hour, but I think I can get the job done. I promise not to maim you."

"Oh…Becker!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "That's so sweet!"

He chuckled. "Now, Miss Parker if you'll just….undress."

She smiled and removed her skirt and blouse. Becker tried to stay composed as her skin glistened in the daylight. He helped her up on the table. He poured some warm lotion into his hands and began to gently smooth it over her skin and into her muscles.

"Oh…"

Becker chuckled as he rubbed slightly harder. "How am I doing?"

"Oh…good…" she whispered, with a sigh.

He continued to massage. She was quiet, not even moaning anymore.

"You OK?" he asked.

"In heaven" she said drowsily.

He laughed. "Good. So I'm on the right track, to being forgiven?"

"For every….thing….anything…"

He laughed. He moved his hands slowly down her back.

"Ah…"

"I guess the massage is working? Are you relaxed?"

"Mmm…"

He continued down, over her buttocks and down her legs.

"Jess? I think you're dangerously close to falling asleep."

No answer.

"Jess? I need you awake. I have more plans."

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise. Come on. Massage is done."

"Oh….I love you…"

He laughed. He helped her down, but she was so relaxed that her legs buckled and he had to carry her to the bed.

"Ok. You can rest there for a moment."

She smiled and rolled over and under the covers.

"For a moment, Jess!"

"Mmm."

He sighed, chuckled and went about cleaning up. He rang the service desk to have the massage table and things picked up. He then went about arranging the rest of his surprise.

"Jess, honey, wake up," he said, later, kissing on her neck. "Wake up."

"Mmm?"

"Come on, baby. Time for dinner."

"Oh. I'm hungry," she said, sitting up. The first thing that hit her was the room was lit strangely. It was rather dark in the room, but there was a soft light. Then she saw the candles, dozens of them.

"Becker!"

He laughed. "Get dressed. I won't be able to focus on the food with you naked."

She giggled, and quickly slipped on a robe. "You ordered room service."

"Yep. Just you and me, as promised."

She tied the robe and slipped into his arms. "Thank you. It's all so perfect."

"You haven't even seen what's for dinner."

"Don't care. As long as you're eating with me."

He smiled, and pulled out her chair. He sat down. They stared over the candlelight. He gently stroked her hand.

He then pulled off the lids covering their dishes. "How about Chicken Florentine on a bed of rice accompanied by Chardonnay wine?"

"Perfect," she said, smiling.

He smiled back.

They dug in. "How is it, Jess?"

"Yummy."

They smiled. His smile looked so gentle in the dim light. "Becker?"

"Hmm?"

"You're too good to me."

He smiled. "No Jess. You're too good, in every way, and I'm so sorry I hurt you, even for a little bit."

"It's Ok. I know what it's like to get carried away."

Becker laughed. "You don't say?" he teased gently.

She giggled.

"Jess, I have plans for after dinner too."

"Oh?"

"Yep. I ordered a movie in, a romantic comedy to be precise."

"Becker! You hate those!"

"Not really. I love to watch you watching them. You laugh, maybe even cry. I love your expressions."

Jess sat still just watching him. "You're perfect."

He laughed. "Hardly."

"What's the film?"

"The Holiday with Cameron Diaz, Kate Winslet, and Jude Law."

She stared.

"Jess? Are you Ok?"

She nodded, but kept staring. He took a sip of wine.

"You're so getting lucky tonight," she said finally.

Becker spewed. "Jess!"

"Sorry, but you are, you know."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, Jess and Becker's Holiday

The next morning Becker yawned. "We should have got some rest last night, if we're going ashore today."

"It's not my fault. You're the one who was so perfect. I couldn't stop showing you my appreciation." She leered at him slightly.

He sent her a smirk. "I loved last night," he said with a yawn. "I'm just tired."

She giggled. "Do you want to stay in?"

He looked at her. "And risk a heart attack from overexertion?"

She giggled. "You're bad."

"Let's go ashore. I'm looking forward to hiking through wine country. It should wake me up."

"OK."

They met up with the group for the scenic tour of Madeira Spain. A bus drove them through the volcanic rocks and hills that were wine country. There was a fair amount of walking through wine fields, touring the wine-making facilities, and walking through the wine shops. Each stop presented them with outstanding wines to taste.

Jess and Becker held hands the entire way, causing the older couples to tease them good-naturedly. Jess found some baubles and knickknacks to take back for friends in the UK.

Becker simply stared at his girlfriend, so lovely and bubblier than the wines. At one point he kissed her hair and whispered, "This was a brilliant idea, Jess."

She beamed.

The tour took up most of the day. They spent the rest of the evening lying by the pool. Jess wanted to catch some of the waning sunlight, and asked Becker to gently shoo people out of her sun.

He was a little too good at shooing, at least with men. Jess giggled as he 'politely' told them to stop eying his girl.

Jess got to repay the favor a few times, when some of the ladies got too close to Becker. He smirked every time she politely made it known that he was taken.

They ate an early supper in the dining room, and then turned in early to get some actual sleep. They planned to go ashore the next day as well.

During the night, the ship arrived at the first of the Canary Islands, La Palma.

'You sure you're up to hiking more today?" Becker asked with concern.

"Yes, Becker. I have to break in my adorable hiking boots," she said, kicking one neon orange boot in the air. He laughed. "Not to mention that I've been dying to wear my excursion outfit."

Becker looked over the khaki Capri-length pants. She'd paired it with a bright color top of course, a lively green. "You look cute."

She smiled. "Thank you. Let's go!"

They rode a bus to La Caldera National Park. Then they were allowed to tour at their own pace.

"Too bad I can't take some of this volcanic rock back for Connor," said Jess.

"What would he want with a rock?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems like something he'd like, doesn't it?"

Becker thought a moment. "You're right. It does."

She giggled.

Midway through the tour, the group picnicked with cheese, fresh bread, fruit and local wine the cruise line provided. Then the actual hiking began. They walked down the lush hills, fed by the rich volcanic soil.

They walked down to a small village at the base of the hills. They had time to tour the shops, before the bus picked them up. Jess only found one shop. She wouldn't leave. It sold chocolate.

"Jess! We have to go or they'll leave us."

She stood transfixed, eating chocolate.

"I've never seen anyone eat so much," said one of the visitors.

"Look, we have to get going," said the driver. "Pick her up and carry her or we're leaving you both here."

Becker chuckled. "The things I love about you," he said, bodily hoisting her off the ground and over his shoulder, "always seem to get us in trouble."

"My chocolate!" she cried, as Becker hustled her out of the shop.

"I've got it!" cried Bob, one of the passengers from the boat.

"Don't eat it!" yelled Jess.

"Do I look stupid?" he asked.

"You're a brave man, Bob," said Becker as they walked to the bus.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Back on the boat, Becker forced Jess to eat a light supper.

"I don't feel so good.'

He chuckled. "I wonder why."

"It was delicious, Becker! I had to eat it all!"

Wallace was strolling by on his rounds. "Hello, you two. Oh, dear. Jess are you ill?"

She nodded.

"Overdosed on chocolate," Becker informed him.

"Ah. I see. Let me send over some seltzer or bicarbonate, hmm?"

Jess nodded. "Thank you, Wallace."

"No problem. So, I guess you'll be staying onboard tomorrow?"

"And miss Tenerife? No way!"

"Jess, if you don't feel up to it tomorrow…"

"No, Becker! I might never get back this way. I'm going ashore!"

The two men laughed.

"Take it easy, then Jess," said Wallace.

"I will."

"You know, you could take a nice jeep ride through the countryside," he suggested.

"We had thought of that," said Jess. "I didn't want to spend all day looking for interesting spots though."

"I know a couple. Keiko and I are doing the jeep thing tomorrow if you'd like to tag along, you're most welcome."

Jess smiled. "I think we'll take you up on it. Becker?"

"Fine with me," he said, but he looked cautiously at her.

"Meet you at the bottom of the grand staircase in the main lobby at ten, sound Ok?" asked Wallace.

"Yes."

"Fine. I hope you feel better, Jess."

"Thanks Wallace."

"Well, I better get back to work if I don't want to lose my day off tomorrow. Cheers."

Wallace left, and Becker asked Jess, "You're sure you don't mind? We don't have to go along with them."

"It's fine. I'm over my bout with jealously. Besides, it won't be two against one this time, not with Keiko coming." Jess grabbed her stomach. "Oh."

"Here comes a waiter with the seltzer."

"Good. I enjoyed the chocolate, but now I'm paying for it."

Becker shook his head. "You need to learn control."

"Sorry. Not going to happen, at least where chocolate is concerned." She slowly drank the seltzer. She soon let out a very un-ladylike belch. She looked around nervously, turning red. "Excuse me."

They went back to the cabin to rest. Jess played computer games while Becker watched a war movie. To his relief, she fell asleep. He hoped she'd be better in the morning.

Jess woke up happy and feeling great. "I'm a new woman!"

"I hope not," said Becker, shaving. "I liked the old one."

She giggled. "You're silly. I'm going to wear a dress, since we won't be hiking. Will we?"

"I doubt it. Wallace wouldn't have suggested anything he knew was strenuous. You looked fairly green last night."

She smiled. "I can imagine. OK. I'm wearing my cute little blue gingham mini-dress. I think I'll wear my lower heeled sandals though."

Becker wiped his face with a towel. "This mini-dress…how mini is it?"

"Becker!"

"Sorry. I just don't want you torturing Wallace too much."

"Oh. Please. He's over me. He's kind of fickle. Besides, Keiko is stunning."

"Is she?"

"You saw her."

Becker smirked. "I did. She's attractive. You're stunning."

She chuckled. "You're a flatterer."

"Nope. Call it like I see it."

She smiled, looking over his naked chest. "I wonder if Keiko is fickle?"

Becker smiled. "Doesn't matter," he said, towering closely over her, "I'm taken."

She jabbed a finger at him. "Don't you forget it, Mister."

He laughed. "Certain shades of green don't look so bad on you."

"Not funny, Becker."

It was a good thing Jess felt better or the jeep ride would certainly have made her worse. Becker drove following Wallace's instructions but he drove like a mad man.

"Becker slow down!"

"Please!" agreed Keiko. She was exactly the same size as Jess, but being Asian, her skin was darker. So was her hair. It was shorter than Jess' and cut at harsh angles around her face.

Becker laughed like a wild man. So did his co-pilot, Wallace. The girls insisted he sit up front so they didn't get lost. That meant the girls were in the back, clinging together in terror.

"Becker!"

"I'm not going that fast."

"Are you mad? You're driving insane!"

"She is right….Captain," said Keiko, gritting her teeth as they made a harsh turn, "Must you drive so…."

"Bumpy," Jess finished with her.

"It's not Becker," said Wallace, grinning madly like Becker. "It's the road."

"Then go slower!"

"It's fine, Jess. You're just not used to off-roading."

"Becker! We're on a road!"

The two men chuckled at each other.

"Do you want me that unflattering shade of green again?" asked Jess.

"She's right," said Wallace. "I don't want to owe the rental company for extra cleanup."

Becker finally relented and let Wallace drive.

He was worse than Becker, and they were entering the mountains.

"Wallace. Pull over," said Keiko. "I….feel ill."

"Me too."

Wallace quickly pulled the jeep to the side of the road.

Jess jabbed him. "I am driving back! "

The guys chuckled. "Sorry," they said in unison.

"We're at the lava fields, anyway," said Wallace. "We can go on foot from here. I promise ladies, that I'll drive much slower on the way down."

"No. I don't trust you," said Keiko. Jess shook her head in agreement.

"Oh no. They're mutinying," said Wallace.

Becker laughed. "I know what will work. We'll make a deal with you girls. Wallace said that there are several small villages at the end of the mountains. We'll go slow and stop at some."

The girls looked at each other.

"We stop at every village we see," said Jess.

"Yes. That should be nice and slow," said Keiko. Jess nodded.

The guys chuckled. "Deal," said Wallace.

They walked around the lava fields, taking in the beauty and rock formations. Finally, they started back down.

Wallace drove, much slower, but still bumpy.

"Stop! Village!" cried Keiko.

"How did you see it?" asked Jess. "It's practically hidden behind these lovely bluffs."

Keiko shrugged. "I don't know. It's so lovely. Imagine, Jess, living here."

"Ooh. I know."

Becker chuckled. "You'd go insane. No coffee shops, computer stores, or hundreds of different boutiques."

"True," said Jess. "I'd miss London."

Wallace carefully maneuvered the jeep around the bending roads and up to the buildings Keiko had spotted.

"Wow. It is charming," said Jess.

The men helped them out. Wallace cautioned them, "The shops here don't cater to tourists. They sell necessities and things for the locals. I'm not saying there aren't nice things, but…"

Becker smiled. "It isn't London."

Wallace laughed. "No. There is a lovely little restaurant here, nothing fancy. The food's delicious. It's just around the corner. If anyone is hungry."

"I am," said all three of his companions.

"I guess it's lunch time," said Wallace.

They walked down a narrow, rock-paved road. Birds were singing. The flowers growing naturally along the road were bright and cheerful.

"I think we're in paradise" said Jess.

"We are," said Keiko.

Inside the small, cozy restaurant they had a light lunch of tapas. In this place the tapas were small servings of different fish, combined with pieces of fruit: mango, pineapple and strawberry.

"Let me guess which you like?" asked Jess.

Becker smirked, hogging the ones with strawberries.

"Try this," said Wallace, passing a small plate around.

"Um... it looks like uncooked dough," said Jess, trying not to show her dislike.

Wallace smiled. "It kind of is. They have this ingredient in the Canary Islands called Gofio, it's kind of like flour made from toasted cereal. It's delicious. They use it in everything from ice cream to soup to sauces. Traditionally, their ancestors combined it with water and sugar then kneaded it. They ate the dough just like this, often carrying into the fields with them."

"Cool," said Becker, popping a few into his mouth.

Jess looked doubtfully at him. He smiled. "You should try it. Wallace is right. It's delicious."

Jess took a dainty taste. "Oh. Yummy!" She snagged three more.

After lunch they strolled around the village. There were just a few shops. Still, Jess hit the jackpot: she found several colorful handmade bags, some unique scented soaps and candles and even a few nice clothing items.

"I can't believe how low the prices were," said Jess, admiring a hand-stitched vest she bought.

"For such good quality it was a very good deal," agreed Keiko, holding a similar vest.

Wallace smiled. "Because they aren't aimed at tourists, their merchandise is far more authentic and less pricey."

"This was a fantastic stop!" cried Jess.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, we spent so much time in this lovely place, we'll have to head straight back to the boat," said Wallace.

"I'll drive," said Becker.

"Fine, but I'm in front with you," said Jess. "If I get sick, you're the first one I hit."

"Ew," said Keiko.

The guys laughed.

Two hours later, Becker announced they were heading into the harbor. "The sun is setting."

"It's lovely," said Keiko. She cuddled up beside Wallace, kissing him. "It was a splendid day. Thank you."

He smiled.

"Very nice," agreed Becker.

"What do you say we cap off our day with cocktails on deck?"

"Wonderful idea, Wallace," said Jess.

They couples sat cuddling and sipping as the day changed to evening.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Becker sat on the bed in the morning. The ship's captain had just announced that the Marine Life Tour would be embarking in less than half an hour.

"I'm so excited! I'm so excited!" Jess cried. She jumped up and down. "I hope we see dolphins! And whales! And those huge turtles!"

Becker laughed. "Calm down. They won't let you on the tour boat; they'll fear you'll capsize it."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Jess was allowed on the boat and they sailed slowly around the Canary Island of Fuerteventura.

"The water is so clear! Becker, look at the fish! I've never seen so many colors!"

"I have. Your closet."

She giggled. "You're funny. Ooh. I'd love to have dresses in these colors. They're amazing!"

"We have a whale pod!" cried one of the guides.

"Where? Where?' cried Jess jumping around.

"We're on a boat, Jess. It tips over, remember?"

"I'm not going to capsize us. Sheesh Becker! Ooh! I see the whales!"

"Awesome," said Becker.

The boat was alive with oohs and ahs as they watched the whales swimming together.

"Oh, it's a baby!" cried Jess.

"Yep. See how the mama keeps it close?"

"That's so sweet."

They swung around the other side of the island.

"Turtles! Giant Sea turtles!" cried Jess. She was the first to spot them, and she beamed with pride.

"Those are cool," said Becker. "That's what I call armor."

Jess giggled hysterically. "You would love that!"

He smirked.

The tour sailed on. Sadly, there were no dolphins.

Until the last ten minutes of the tour. The sailors heard a rush of splashing and turned to see a fleet of jumping dolphins behind them.

Jess jumped. "Dolphins! Dolphins!"

"I see them, Jess. Are you going to stop jumping?"

"No. I guess you'll just have to hang onto me," she said with a wink.

Becker did.

"They're so cute! I want one!"

"Too bad I didn't bring an EMD then."

She shot him a killer glance. "That's horrible!"

He laughed.

They all watched with awe as the dolphins moved across the ocean.

"No! Becker, we're moving away! Make them stop!"

"I think the tour is over, Jess."

"I don't care! Dolphins, come back!" she cried.

"Sorry, Jess. They're really swimming fast."

"Oh, boo," she said, sadly waving to the dolphins as they faded from sight. Their tour boat pulled alongside the Cruise ship. "Yep. The tour is over."

"At least you got to see dolphins," he said.

"True," she said. She looked down at his arms still holding her in a vice grip. "Uh…you can let go of me now."

Becker smiled. He whispered, "No. I can't."

She giggled. They disembarked the tour boat, and as they walked onto the Cruise ship, they were given notice that the Captain requested their presence at his table for dinner.

"Wow. We must be special," said Jess.

"Doubt it. Everyone else is probably still ashore."

"You're no fun, Becker. Come on. I want to buy a new gown for supper."

Jess chose a gown. "What do you think?"

Becker looked as she modeled it. The top was very tight in silver with pink specks. Then a pink taffeta draped the rest of the way to the ground, except for a large slit revealing her left leg.

Becker eyed her waist. Then her leg. He smiled. "I like it…a lot. Of course, I'm going to have to stick like glue to you."

"Why?"

Becker motioned behind them. Throughout the rest of the store, men looked at her.

She blushed. "Oh. Well, having you stuck to me is a fringe benefit."

He chuckled. "Hey. I bought you a present while you were changing." He handed her a small plastic bag.

She took a small plush dolphin out of it. "Becker!" she cried, hugging him tightly and ruffling the taffeta. "Thank you. It's almost as good as having a real one."

"Better. We'd have to feed a real one fish, and you don't particularly care for that smell, remember?"

She laughed and nodded. "Good point. You're so sweet."

Jess went back to change from the gown, and Becker paced in front of the changing booth, staring at the guys. The gorgeous girl in the shapely dress was taken.

Jess and Becker walked into the dining room.

Becker scanned it.

"Stop that," she said. "You look like you're on a mission."

"I am. No one is breaching your defenses."

She giggled. "Except you," she said with a leering glance.

He blushed. "True. I expect you to surrender."

"We'll see," she said, playfully.

"Miss Parker, you look stunning," said the ship's captain, Captain Stirling. "Good thing I know this man's military record or you'd be in for a night of courting." The older man winked.

Jess giggled and Becker smiled good-naturedly.

"May I escort your lady to the table?"

"Of course," said Becker. "Just realize I can improvise a weapon out of anything in this room."

Jess swatted him, but Captain Stirling laughed. "It will not be forgotten, I assure you."

Becker laughed. He hung back slightly, watching the gown move gracefully along with Jess. He smiled to himself. That girl could move. He was about to follow them, when someone caught his arm.

"Hello," said a sultry voice.

Becker turned to see a tall redhead, stuffed into a tiny black dress.

"Hi," he said.

"I can't believe you're alone," she purred.

Before he could utter a single word, Becker heard a clatter of heels rushing in their direction, and smiled.

"That's because he's not," said Jess, taking his arm and pulling him away. They marched off toward the Captain's table.

"Which one of you is the decorated military officer again?" asked Captain Stirling.

Jess frowned, clinging to Becker. "Sorry. I guess I got a bit…possessive."

Captain Stirling laughed. "Don't apologize. I may call on both of you, however, if we're attacked by pirates.

The table laughed.

Becker kissed Jess' head. "You're so sexy when you're possessive," he whispered.

She smiled. At first, Jess scanned the table, making sure all the women knew the dashing young Captain was hers. They all seemed to understand. She sighed with relief and returned to happy, cheerful self.

After dinner, Jess and Becker took a slow stroll in the moonlight. Then they returned to their cabin where they both surrendered.

The next morning, Jess had woken up and snuck out to get coffee. She set it on their dresser. She then dive-bombed Becker in bed.

He had been sleeping.

"Tangiers! Becker, we're in Tangiers! Morocco, Becker! Fine clothing, hot spices, and leather! Aren't you excited?"

He yawned. "So….you'd like to go into town and shop?"

She pulled back and stuck her arms on her hips. "What do you think?"

He laughed. "Ok. Fine. Shopping. All day. Yay!"

She threw a pillow at him.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll go from shop to shop, carrying your bags and following behind you without one complaint."

"If?" she asked.

He smiled. "We go to the Kasbah first."

"Deal!"

Jess stood inside the stark, foreboding body of the Kasbah. "It's a fort? I thought it was a huge open-air market!"

Becker smirked. "Sorry. It's an ancient military stronghold; much more than just a fort Jess."

"Don't care," she said. She strolled toward one of the deep walls. "So what's on the other side? Stuffy, smelly troops quarters?"

"Actually, a former Sultan's palace."

"You're joking."

"No, Jess. We're not stuck off to the edge of the city. We're deep inside."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and the inside of the Palace is open to visitors. It's supposed to be amazing."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Want to go inside?"

"Yes!" she cried. He took her hand and they went to find the entrance. "Stupid question, Becker."

The palace was now a museum. The displays were brilliant: Moroccan crafts, ancient manuscripts with amazing calligraphy, and colorful mosaics.

"I'm sorry, Becker," she said as they left. "That was amazing."

He smiled. "Thanks for agreeing to come. I know the Kasbah wasn't your favorite. Me, I'm kind of into military stuff."

"No!"

He laughed and kissed her.

"You're welcome," she said. "My turn."

They hit the tourist shops of the Medina, an area of tight narrow streets that were both residential and commercial. Jess got lost in the clothing shops, but Becker didn't complain. He found some nice leather coats and even some antique swords. They teasingly argued over who'd have the worse time getting through Customs. Later they had dinner at a restaurant high on a hill overlooking the city.

"I love Tangiers," she said. "Becker, you should buy a fez."

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

This is extremely short, but I am setting up for something and wanted to end here. Sorry.

Chapter Seven

Jess stood sadly in front of the mirror.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Becker.

She sighed. "Today is Lisbon, Portugal and our last day ashore, which means it's almost the end of the cruise." She sighed again.

Becker put an arm around her. "Yes, but I know you miss home: Abby and Connor, Matt and Emily, even Lester."

"You left out the ADD."

He chuckled. "That too. It'll be good to get back."

She nodded.

"But," he said, smirking. "You said it was almost the end of the cruise. It isn't yet. So, let's enjoy it." He slowly kissed her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Let's enjoy it," she repeated softly.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked.

She shrugged. "We haven't spent any time on the beach."

"No we have not. Excellent idea."

She nodded. As she picked through her tiny bikinis he began to change his mind. "I'm going to have to really hold in my homicidal tendencies, aren't I?"

She laughed. Then she looked at his swim trunks. They weren't as tight as a Speedo, but Becker still looked….hot in them. "I'm going to have to too."

He laughed. "We'll stick close together and protect each other."

"Agreed," she said, finally choosing a Magenta pink bikini.

Their boat was within a short walking distance to the beach. Wallace said he and Keiko would try to meet them there, after his shift. It was a nice beach, stretch out over a long distance so it wasn't overly crowded. Closer to where their boat was docked, was a boardwalk with shops, bars, and restaurants. Jess even spotted an internet café.

Further down, the beach became more natural, lined with large rocks. They set up here, where there were fewer guests. Becker, ever a security man, noted a substantial beach force patrolling.

Jess jumped into the water. "Becker, come on!"

"Is it cold?"

"Don't be a baby. No, it isn't. Come on!"

He ran into the water and they splashed and dunked each other. Becker caught her in his arms and they fell into the warm, foamy water.

"I like this," he said, lying on his back, with her on top. She smiled and kissed him. They lay that way for quite a while, letting the surf run over them as they hugged and kissed.

Eventually she climbed off. "Let's build a sand castle!"

She ran onto the beach, as he lay still in the surf. "What was wrong with what we were doing?"

She giggled. "Come on. Let's build a mighty stronghold."

Becker watched, amused as she built a small wobbly castle.

"What do you think?"

Becker said nothing, dropping on the ground and making small sand figures.

"That's impressive. They're little men."

"Nope. They're a crack team of sand commandos," he said, and began to maneuver his small band around the castle. "Sorry, Jess, but your stronghold is a joke."

He then proceeded to occupy and destroy the castle. He looked up with glee.

She rolled her eyes. "You're disturbed," she said, "and I'm thirsty."

He chuckled. He got up and took her hand. "Let's go see what the boardwalk has to offer."

"Ok," she said. "I still can't believe you sacked my castle."

After having a couple of exotic, cold drinks they felt a bit hungry. Jess suggested a beach picnic, so they ordered takeout from one of the restaurants and headed back to their spot on the beach.

"Sometimes, Miss Parker," he said, dropping beside her in the sand, "You're brilliant."

She smiled and they ate their beach food. "Hmm. This is the life," she said, nestled against his chest.

After lunch they began to cuddle, and kiss, and more.

"Hey! You two! Break it up! This is a public, family beach. No lewd conduct."

Becker moved off Jess to see a pair of beach patrolmen. He turned pink and began to chuckle. "Sorry, we got….carried away."

They smiled. "Yeah, well, I guess I would too if I had someone as pretty as she is."

"Just watch yourselves, Ok?" asked the other man.

Becker nodded.

He turned back as they left, to find Jess trying to dig a hole in the sand.

"That was so embarrassing!" She was red as a lobster, and not from the sun. "I'm mortified."

Becker laughed, and coaxed her protectively into his arms. "Sorry, Jess. You're just so damn tempting."

"Can we go back to the ship?"

"Sure, Jess." He took her hand and began to lead her toward the ship.

That was when they heard it. The unmistakable sound of a creature's roar.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

OK. Here we are. I hope it's satisfying. There is a weapon that appears in the ship's captain's forces. I think it does exist. Several websites describe them. If not...just try to believe. Please. Thank you. It's pretty long at 1550 and the next chapter is even worse.

Chapter Eight

They both trembled, and slowly turned.

The raptor looked back.

"Oh….my God!" Jess said in a harsh, panicked whisper.

"Stay still, and close."

She snickered. "No problem," she said, even now scooting closer to his body.

"What…do we do?"

Becker shook his head. "Packed beach, all these businesses around. It could be a disaster."

She nodded. "Plus, when someone else sees it, there'll be panic."

Becker nodded. "Ok. Let's get a plan formed."

Too late. A panicked, screeching scream shot across the beach. "What the hell is that?"

There were more screams, and then pandemonium. Jess and Becker stood still. They and the raptor were isolated enough that the screams had startled the raptor, but not caused it to move.

Yet.

A large rock hurled past Becker's head. Someone on the beach threw it at the raptor. "No!" screamed Becker.

Again, it was too late. The raptor attacked. It lunged for the closest target: Jess and Becker.

Luckily, eight days on holiday had not lessened Becker's reflexes. He scooped Jess up and rolled to the left, toward the water. The raptor was pummeled by more rocks, giving Becker and Jess a chance to run.

The raptor jumped toward the people hurling rocks. The beach patrol had been alerted by the screaming panic and they had all assembled: about eight officers. Unfortunately, they only had tazers.

The raptor was fast enough that no one could get close enough to tazer it.

Becker ran toward the patrolmen, never letting go of Jess' hand. "We need to contain it!" he yelled.

"No, we need to tazer it," said the lead patrolman, Sergeant Gato.

"No! It'll gut you before you have a chance. Listen to me! First, clear these people away."

"He's right," said Gato. "Luis, Pato, and Tovar: you're on the crowd. The rest of us…stop that thing."

Becker ran to a bunch of deserted umbrellas and tossed the steel rods to the patrollers. "If you get close enough for God's sake tazer it. If not, keep it away from the people."

The guys nodded. They moved around the raptor, poking toward it, tazering the thing if it got too close. It was too big to take down. All they could do was try to keep it back, away from the beach-goers.

Becker kept Jess beside him. She looked around the beach. "Becker…I see the anomaly. It's behind the rocks."

"We need to close it. We need a closing device," he said, stabbing toward the raptor. "And weapons."

"I'll contact the ARC."

"How?"

"That internet Café I saw. I'll borrow a computer, access their Wi-Fi and contact Lester."

"Good. You do that."

She looked at him with terror. "Be careful," she said quickly kissing him. She then ran down the beach toward the café.

Meanwhile, the raptor was annoyed. It lunged at one of the patrolmen, knocking its makeshift spear away.

"Taze it!" screamed Becker.

"Ah!" screamed the man.

Becker saw blood spurting and heard the awful crack as the man's neck was broken. The raptor tossed the body limply.

"Keep it back!" yelled Becker.

"We need real weapons!"

"The patrol cars! We have shotguns in the trunks."

"Sacoto, you go! Hurry!"

That left four men, including Becker. The raptor lunged again, tackling another patrolman. Becker and the others ran toward the raptor, clubbing it. Again, there was a sickening crunch as the man was killed.

Becker was enraged. He leapt toward it and clubbed it hard.

It dropped the man and hissed at Becker. Becker kicked it. It jumped over Becker and bounded down the beach.

"No!" cried Becker. "After it!"

Meanwhile Jess made her way to the promenade, just across from the internet café.

"Jess! What's going on?" asked Wallace, running toward her with Keiko.

"Get back to the ship! It isn't safe here. There's a….a creature. I'm sorry. I have to go. I have to get Becker help."

"Becker? Where is he?" asked Keiko.

Jess ran toward the café, yelling back, "He's after the creature!"

Wallace and Keiko looked at each other. Then a mob ran toward them, screaming hysterically. Then they saw the raptor.

"Oh my God!" screamed Keiko.

Wallace grabbed her and ran toward the ship. Every time it docked, a guard was posted at the end of the walkway to the ship. There was also a movable gate that kept people from entering.

Wallace ran to the guards, who had heard the screams, and were curious, but still at their post.

"Keep the entrance guarded," said Wallace. "Let people in, of course, but don't let that thing on board!"

"Aye," said one of the men. Both were armed with small guns. They rarely drew them. Now they did.

Wallace shoved Keiko behind them. They began to pull the gate, hoping to offer the boat some protection if the creature attacked.

"Don't suppose you have a spare firearm?" asked Wallace.

"Take mine," said one of the guards, grabbing his mobile. "I'm alerting Captain Sterling. I'll get more weapons."

Wallace nodded, and began running toward the mob.

"Wallace! Where are you going!" screamed Keiko.

Jess ran into the cafe. Everyone was standing at the windows looking at the drama outside. Jess slid behind the closest computer. "I'm so sorry, but this is an emergency," she said. "I need to get help."

"Help yourself," said the young woman who owned it. "What's going on out there?"

"Stay inside, stay calm, and get away from the windows. Might lock the door to," she said as she worked.

Becker ran toward the raptor that was out running him. Fortunately it hadn't attacked anyone else. It ran snarling and biting at the air.

Becker cursed. He had to keep it from killing again. If only he had some way to slow the thing down.

Finally he spotted two tennis rackets along the beach. He chucked them at the raptors legs. He threw everything he could find: coolers, bags, radios, anything, and aimed for the legs.

It tripped. Becker and the men descended, swatting at the thing to keep it down. Men from the closest bar ran over, spraying stuff in the things eyes.

Becker chuckled. "Non lethal but effective. My friend Matt would approve," he said. "Keep it down!"

The men went around finding other weapons: more rackets, beach chairs, and more coolers.

"Becker!" cried Wallace, running toward him. He handed him the gun. "You're the better shot, Mate."

Becker grinned, trading weapons with him. "We don't have to kill it."

"We don't?" asked Sgt. Gato.

Becker smiled. "I know where it's from. Jess is working on sending it back right now."

Wallace wrinkled his brow. "What do you two do, anyway?"

Becker chuckled. "It's classified."

Wallace looked at the thing on the beach. "That doesn't surprise me."

"It's getting agitated again," said Gato. "Here comes Sacoto with the guns. I say we kill it."

"No," said Becker.

"Who the hell are you?"

"At the moment, I believe Captain Becker may be the only one who knows what's going on," said Captain Sterling, running up with more armed crew. "What is that thing? Never mind. We have several sound-emitting devices."

"I think we got it, but by all means, aim them at the creature, just in case," said Becker.

Sterling nodded. "You men, clear this area. If we have to use the sound guns, we want as few people around as possible.

Gato looked doubtful. "I still say kill it."

"There's another way. I need your help," said Becker. Then he turned to Captain Sterling. "I need someone with a sonic device with me."

Sterling handed a sound gun to Wallace.

Becker motioned Wallace and the remaining patrolmen to follow him. They walked to the anomaly.

Sacoto whistled. "What is that?"

"If I tell you it might cause an international incident," answered Becker. "Just stay away from it, but keep your weapons trained on it."

"Why?" asked the sergeant.

Becker didn't have a chance to answer. Growls came through first, followed by one raptor, and two heads as more raptors tried to push through.

"Ah!"

"Fire! Wallace, the sound gun!"

Wallace fired, causing the men around to scream, and fall to the ground. There were also screams from the raptors.

Becker pulled himself up. He couldn't hear anything, but he could see. The raptors had backed through the anomaly in fear.

Becker tried to shout orders, but everyone was momentarily deafened. He grabbed Wallace, pushing him up, pointing the sound gun at the anomaly. Wallace nodded, and kept the gun on the strange yellow light.

The patrolmen, though stunned and deaf, followed Wallace's example, keeping their shotguns on the anomaly. Becker pointed to himself and then down the beach toward the raptor. The other men understood, and as Becker walked away they kept the anomaly guarded.

Becker walked back to where the raptor was conscious, but kept at bay by guns fired near it, and make-shift spears threatening it.

"If it gets frisky, we'll fire a sound blast," said Sterling.

Becker was shaking his head, rubbing his ears. Sterling laughed. "Those sound guns pack a whollop, don't they?" he yelled.

Becker chuckled and nodded. "I'm beginning to hear. That's good."

"A few more minutes, you'll be fine," said the ship Captain.

"Good. I'm going to find Jess."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1834 Words

Chapter Nine

"Becker!" she cried, running across the promenade. "Is the creature…"

"Contained. For now."

She ran right up to him. "I've got a closing device on the way."

"How long?"

"Ten minutes."

Becker raised his eyebrow. "How is that possible?"

She chuckled. "Apparently, the ARC has a very new and secret Lisbon branch."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I plan to give Lester a piece of my mind for not telling us."

"I'm sure it was a state secret."

"Who cares? It's gossip," she said, and they laughed.

"What's the ARC?" asked Sterling.

Jess looked at Becker. "I imagine there will be someone arriving soon to answer your questions," she said.

"Or threaten you to silence," joked Becker. Sterling didn't seem to appreciate the humor.

Becker took Jess by the arm, trying to find a tiny bit of privacy.

"We don't know that Lisbon operates that way," said Jess.

"It's still the ARC, right? Lester is sure to have his non-disclosure forms translated to Portuguese."

Jess laughed. "You could be right. I feel sorry for whoever's got to try to cover this all up."

They looked at the mass of people: in the shops, the restaurants, on the promenade, and of course, the Adonis. "Lots of signatures to get," said Becker.

Jess nodded.

"Not our problem," he said with a smile. Jess agreed.

Several vans pulled up. People in suits, armed people with EMDs, and one carrying a closing device all jumped out. The ones armed moved quickly to the creature. One suit walked to the Adonis.

Another scanned the crowd. "Captain Becker and Jessica Parker?" he called out loud.

"Here," said Becker.

The man in the suit shook their hands. "How do you. I am Doctor Armando Valenca. Your man James Lester said I should give you my complete cooperation."

"Nice of him," said Becker.

Valenca smiled and turned to Sterling. He said, "Captain, my colleague awaits you onboard the Adonis. We will need your cooperation."

Sterling nodded and he and the rest of the crew members left for the Adonis. Jess and Becker were left alone with the Lisbon ARC team.

"The anomaly is this way," said Becker.

They walked past the raptor, just now being EMD'd. "How did you contain that thing without weapons?"

"We had weapons, just not government issue," he said, nodding to an umbrella pole lying on the ground.

"Outstanding" said Dr. Valenca. "Truly."

Becker shrugged.

"Don't be smug," said Jess teasingly, hugging him as they walked. Becker chuckled.

"More witnesses to deal with I see," said Valenca, indicating Wallace and the beach patrol.

"They were invaluable," said Becker. "They saved lives. The beach patrol lost two of their own. I would treat them with respect."

Valenca stared at Becker. "I will. Thank you."

Becker nodded.

Valenca relieved them. Wallace left for the Adonis, shooting confused, curious looks at Jess and Becker. The patrolmen were escorted to the Lisbon ARC for debriefing. Before he left, Sergeant Gato shook Becker's hand. Becker smiled and thanked him.

Valenca's team dragged the raptor to the anomaly and pushed it through.

"You did an exemplary job," said Valenca, as he, Jess, and Becker watched the anomaly close. "Mr. Lester will get my congratulations. You are two superior officers."

Jess blushed. Becker just nodded, and shook his hand. "Thanks for your help, but if you'll excuse us we'll be moving on." He put his arm around Jess.

"It's too bad you have to rush. I'd like to show you our facility and get your opinions."

"That does sound interesting," said Jess, "but…

"We're still on holiday," finished Becker.

"Lucky you," said Valenca with a grin.

Jess and Becker both smirked. "We don't envy you the cleanup," said Becker.

"Or the paperwork," said Jess.

Valenca laughed. "Hard to say which is worse."

Becker and Jess laughed, and nodded.

They boarded the Adonis, trying to ignore the questioning stares of passengers who were witnesses on the beach. They went quickly to their cabin.

Captain Sterling left them alone. He figured they'd earned a rest and privacy.

He had his own problems. He'd been on the phone to two nations' governments, both advising him to tread carefully. They suggested, strongly, that his official stance should be that he knew nothing. Plus, he was behind schedule, with an entire shipload of people anxious to get underway, and he was helpless.

Every passenger had to be accounted for. No one aboard the Adonis had been injured. In fact, there had only been two deaths: the beach patrol officers. It was quite miraculous. The Lisbon ARC took statements and assured the silence of the passengers who had witnessed the 'event.' Finally, they got everything they needed and disembarked, allowing the ship to set sail. Finally.

Jess and Becker had crawled onto their bed as soon as they entered the cabin. All they wanted to do was hold each other.

"That was terrifying," she said softly. She looked into his eyes. "I was terrified of losing you."

She looked so young then. "I know. I felt the same way about you," he whispered.

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed with relief. "We're both OK and together."

"Yes, Jess. We are."

Bam! Bam! Two loud, solid knocks sounded on their door.

"Open up you two! We have some questions!" cried Wallace.

Becker chuckled, easing off the bed. He opened the door. "I bet you do," he said.

"And you'll answer every one," said Wallace.

Becker's eyebrows perked up. "Will I?"

Behind him Jess giggled.

"How can you two be so calm?" asked Keiko.

Jess walked over and pulled her inside. "I've gotten used to the weird," she said. "Keiko, honey, you're shaking."

"Of course I am!"

"Sit down you two. I think we could all use a drink," said Becker, retrieving bottles from the mini bar.

After a few sips, Keiko said, "Thank you. That did help."

"Now…talk," said Wallace.

The two London ARC members sighed.

"We're sorry," said Becker, shaking his head. "You know we can't answer your questions. Our jobs are classified."

"Our lives are classified," said Jess.

Becker laughed. "That's true."

"But what was that thing?" asked Wallace. "It looked like…a dinosaur."

Keiko let out a trembling breath.

No one said anything.

"Dinosaurs are dead," said Wallace.

"They are," agreed Becker.

"But then…" began Wallace.

Becker cut him off. "We can't. Just know that you're right. Dinosaurs belong to the past."

Jess nodded.

More silence.

"That yellow light, what was it?" asked Keiko.

"What did the people who came aboard tell you?" asked Jess.

"The lady in the suit?" asked Wallace. "She was just as vague as you. She kept saying we're safe, but how can we accept that when we don't know what the hell is going on?"

Jess looked helplessly at Becker then.

He thought carefully and said, "All I am allowed to say, is neither the creature or the ball of light belonged on that beach. It's our job to take care of them and make sure the general population is safe. You are. We work hard to make sure, and some of us give up our lives."

Jess took his hand, and nodded solemnly.

Wallace stared at them. Finally he sighed, and said without bitterness, "That's all we get as explanation."

"Yes. I am sorry," said Becker.

Wallace looked at Keiko. She said nothing, but scooted closer to him. He put his arm around her and she stopped shaking.

Wallace then opened another miniature bottle and drank it down.

"Aren't you on duty?" asked Jess.

"Sterling gave me the evening off, due to the circumstances of the day."

"That was nice," said Becker. "It's more than we'd get with our boss."

Jess giggled.

"I guess I should be grateful that you two are so smashing at whatever the hell it is that you do."

Becker and Jess laughed.

"OK. I guess we'll have to live with it," said Wallace. "Keiko?"

She looked unsure. "Do those things happen often? I mean, are we honestly safe?"

"They aren't a minute by minute occurrence," said Jess.

"Yes, Keiko. You're safe. Wallace is right; we're smashing at our jobs."

Everyone laughed loudly. Keiko leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Captain. I do feel a small bit better."

"Why don't you go to your cabin and have a lie down," said Jess. "We'll all meet for dinner later."

The other couple nodded, and left.

"I hate not telling them everything," said Jess.

"Really? There's a lot I wish I didn't know: Helen Cutter's mad plan to erase humanity, Prospero nearly wiping us off the planet, not to mention those bug things that nearly took you from me."

Jess smiled, and tiptoed up to him. "When you put it like that, yes, I could deal without seeing that girl mauled in the high school, or the future predator wounding Lester, or thinking you were going to die on any one of a hundred missions."

Becker smiled. "There's a lot I like remembering though," he said, pulling her up to kiss him.

"Mmm, me too," she said, kissing him back.

They soaked in the tub before going off to dinner with Keiko and Wallace. They were very good. Keiko didn't mention the excitement earlier at all, and Wallace only pestered twice.

"Three days left," said Keiko.

"I know," said Jess. "Only three until we're back in Britain."

Wallace smirked. "Will you be staying in your cabin on the sail back, as you did on the way to the destinations?"

Jess blushed red. Becker chuckled. "Maybe."

"I have too many souvenirs to buy," said Jess.

"Me too. How 'bout we shop together tomorrow?" asked Keiko.

"Sure. We can go to the spa too."

"Ladies' day, huh?" asked Wallace. He turned to Becker. "Care for a rematch at skeet shooting?"

Becker chuckled. "Won't be much sport to it," he said with a wink, "but sure."

Jess giggled. "Why not try something new, like shuffleboard or ping pong."

"Ping pong?" asked both men at once.

The girls laughed.

"Care to go dancing?" asked Keiko.

"Maybe tomorrow," said Jess. "I'm tired and going to bed."

Wallace winked at Keiko. "Don't fall for it. They won't be sleeping."

Keiko blushed. "Wallace!"

Jess and Becker laughed as they got up. Becker said, "He's probably right, though."

Jess didn't even blush. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and held on tightly. "Good night."

"Good night, Jess," said Wallace.

Keiko nodded.

Becker and Jess walked to their cabin, tightly entwined.

"That was not my favorite day," said Jess.

"Some of it was brilliant," said Becker. "Don't write off the whole day."

"Two men died."

Becker sighed. "Like you told me, Jess, darling: you can't save everyone. We saved a lot. You and me, and Wallace, Captain Sterling and the beach patrol. It was a pretty good day."

Jess chuckled weakly. "Thank you. I need perspective."

"No thanks needed. Jess, you are my perspective."

Jess smiled. "You're mine too."

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jess and Keiko took a break from shopping for tea and chocolate.

"Wallace is an idiot," said Jess. "He needs to stop playing the field and settle down. With you."

Keiko laughed. "I'm not ready to settle down. Why are you more upset than me?"

"Because you aren't even trying to fight. How can you not care?"

"Jess, it's going to be very hard to carry on a relationship with him while he's at sea every month."

Jess grunted. "I'd fight. That's all I'm saying."

Keiko smiled. "Are you speaking from experience?"

Jess blushed. "Well, I would have fought, but I didn't have a chance." She giggled. "He caved in."

Keiko laughed. "I think Becker and Wallace are very different. Wallace likes being single. I guess I'm more like him than I realized. I didn't mind being his for thirteen days, but I'm not ready to limit myself to one man."

Jess snorted. "I hated being single! I am very happy to say I am all Becker's."

"And he's all yours?"

"Absolutely."

Keiko laughed. "So, what should we do next?"

"I was thinking the spa," said Jess.

"Ooh. Good. I'd love a massage."

Jess blushed. "Me too. It's too bad I won't be able to have the masseuse I had last time."

"She's not on duty today?"

"No, and it was a he."

"Does Becker know?"

Jess almost spewed her tea. "Yes, he knows," she said coyly.

"Just as well to have a woman do it."

"Hmm. I guess. I really miss his…technique."

Keiko looked puzzled. "You're not telling me something."

Jess giggled uncontrollably. "I can't! He'd kill me!"

"Who? Becker? I don't get it."

"Let's just say Becker's talents are surprising and cover a wide range of fields."

Keiko's eyes widened. "Becker gave you the massage?"

Jess giggled and nodded. "You can't say anything! You can't!"

"I won't. I promise. So…was he good?"

"Oh! It was heaven."

"Jess…we're friends…right?"

Jess snorted again. "Sorry, but no one else is ever getting a massage from that man. Ever."

"Oh. Pooh," said Keiko.

They went to the spa, spending a relaxing, beautifying day. "I'm going to be so rejuvenated and gorgeous," said Jess, lying under an avocado mask and cucumber eyes. "Just in time to get stressed up at work."

Keiko laughed. "Stop it! You're cracking my mask!"

Becker and Wallace had a ball at the skeet shoot. They bantered playfully back and forth, challenging each other to harder shots. A crowd formed around them. It was a real party.

It helped they were a little toasted. Maybe that's why the skeets were abandoned and onlookers began suggesting other things to shoot.

One man offered his wife's gaudy new handbag.

"Sorry. My girlfriend's so into fashion I swear she'll feel the thing get blasted," said Becker.

Wallace spewed his drink.

"This is quite a job, isn't it?" asked Becker, looking at Wallace. "Drinking and shooting while you work. Nice."

"I hear you get to shoot on your job," said Wallace.

"True, but there isn't any drinking."

"Pity. Who wants to see the good captain hit a coconut?" yelled Wallace, taking the fruit from someone in the crowd. He was about to hurl it when they all heard a loud bellowing.

"Belay that!" cried Captain Sterling. "I've gotten reports of a drunken frenzy going on down here."

"Nah!" cried the crowd.

"Guns and drinks don't mix. Add in a boat, and you're all swimming back to England!"

They all laughed.

"Becker, you have a lovely young woman who I'm sure has plans this evening and you accidentally shooting yourself will dampen them. I suggest you find another amusement. Wallace, I already have one devised for you."

"Uh-oh," said Wallace. "Paperwork."

Becker laughed. "Too bad, mate." They surrendered their weapons. Becker decided to go to the cabin and sleep it off. He didn't want to disappoint Jess and whatever she wanted to do later.

Jess got back to the cabin, and smiled at the sleeping form on the bed. She tiptoed over and kissed his cheek. She then went about checking to see if she had all her souvenirs. For Abby she got a t-shirt from Fuerteventura, made in a soft blue with a gray dolphin swimming across. She found it at a nonprofit ecological shop that donated the profits to beach cleaning days.

Lester got an exquisite hand-painted box of La Palma-made cigars. Even though Becker declined Jess' offer to buy him a Fez hat, Jess got one for Connor so he could be like the Doctor in Doctor Who.

She got Emily a ring made with a cool gemstone, resembling a green peridot, found inside the volcanoes on Tenerife. She loved it so much, she got herself one, along with a matching necklace and earrings.

Matt got a book filled with breathtaking photos of flowers and plants native to the Canary Islands, including the famous Bird of Paradise.

She got a silk robe from La Palma for her mother, and despite the fact she was supposed to be buying gifts, she got three more in different vibrant colors for herself. She got leather sandals in Tangiers for her father and one pair to save as a Christmas present for Becker. Yes, she got two more for herself.

She had a miniature "timple", a Canary instrument like a ukulele, for her nephew. She hoped her brother would forgive the noise that was bound to fill his house. She had several assortments of Moroccan spices for the Ops techs. Becker said it was unnecessary but she went ahead and bought small wine bottles from Madeira Spain for his soldiers. After she bought them, he had smirked and said, "They're gonna love me." She giggled.

She looked over all the bags. She was sure that was everything. She turned and screamed. Becker stood so close to her that they nearly touched. "How long have you been there?"

He smirked. "A while. You're alertness is slipping Miss Parker."

"I was in shopping mode, it doesn't count."

He laughed. "So, how was your day?"

"Smashing. I got all relaxed and prettied up."

"I can't tell the difference. You're as stunning as always."

She shook her head. "So, flirty boy, how was your day?"

"Smashing also. I got Wallace in trouble."

"How?"

He chuckled. "We got a bit…buzzed at the shooting deck. The Captain seemed to frown upon it."

"Becker! Shame on you."

"Hey, he ordered the drinks himself. I just didn't stop him. I don't think he's in that much trouble. I'm sure of it. Sterling was teasing more than angry."

"I hope so. If he loses his job Becker…"

Becker smiled widely. "I can get him in at the ARC."

Jess' eyes widened. "I love Wallace, but you, me, and him, all cozy in London? No thank you. I don't need competition from a bro-mance."

He laughed heartily. "Don't worry. You have better legs."

"Thank you. Well, I guess I can start getting ready for dinner."

"Wear something smashing since it's our last night at the Captain's table."

"No it isn't," said Jess.

Becker smirked. "Yes, it is. After tonight, you and I are not leaving this cabin again until we reach home."

Jess giggled, and ran into his arms. "As busy as the ARC is, I think that's a brilliant idea. We need to store up as much alone-time as possible."

He nibbled her neck. "That's what I was thinking."

She giggled. "Let me go, or we won't leave starting now."

"How's that supposed to convince me to let go?"

She laughed, playfully elbowing him.

She looked at her dresses. Which one was right?

Becker beamed as he walked into the dining room, escorting the most gorgeous woman in the entire world.

Jess wore a red, long gown clinging to her curves. It was hot and spicy, just like the Moroccan town she found it in. The top had a halter around her neck. The dress was plain, no frills, ribbons, embroidery, or even leg slits. It was simple in its sexiness.

She was a vision. Becker knew it, and smiled smugly at every man in the room who turned to look. 'That's right, she's with me,' he thought proudly.

Jess was beaming too. She was on the arm of the hottest guy in the room. On the planet, for that matter. Becker had ditched the tux for a soft poplin black pant. It also clung to his muscles. As he moved, the eye wanted to follow him.

Not that he ever needed help getting the female eye's attention.

His top half was as sexy as the bottom. His shirt was silk and light gray; it looked soft and luscious. It was tight too, like it was made to fit his well defined body. He wore a tie that marked him as Jess'. It perfectly matched the red of her dress.

She was the envy of every woman there. She knew it too.

They sauntered across the floor, smiling pleasantly but relishing the knowledge that they looked as good as they felt and that they were a matched pair. Captain Sterling, like every man in the room was fixed to Jess.

"It's a good thing I like you, son," he said to Becker. "Otherwise, you'd be going overboard tonight."

Everyone laughed. Jess was seated by the Captain, Keiko beside her. Becker and Wallace were across from their girls.

Keiko blushed when she saw Becker. "I hate you," she whispered to Jess. "First for being with him, and then for making me forget about what's his name for a second."

Jess' mouth dropped. "Keiko! You can't say that!"

Keiko just giggled. "I told you, I'm not ready to settle down."

Jess looked at her and frowned. "Becker, honey," she said, "tell the girls how you've taught all of the ladies at our workplace several forms of self-defense. All of us."

Becker looked puzzled, and when he saw Keiko laughing and turning red, he knew he'd missed something. He looked at Wallace for help.

"Don't ask me. I'm sure it has something to do with you. You're gorgeous, or so I hear."

"Wallace!" cried Keiko, turning even redder.

Becker smiled pleasantly.

"Remind me to erase her contact information from my mobile," said Jess.

Everyone laughed good-naturedly. As the evening wore on, it became clear that while Keiko might think Becker attractive, she was actually fonder of Wallace.

"I hope she fights for him," said Jess, while she danced in Becker's arms. "Wouldn't it be nice if they were a couple, permanently?"

"Does this have anything to do with dinner tonight?"

"No. It does not."

Becker laughed. "I think they are a nice couple," he said, "and yes, I have an ulterior motive. I love Wallace, but he's still a guy, and I hate them all for glancing at you, even just a bit."

Jess smiled. "I should be put off by how paranoid and possessive that sounds…"

"But you're not…" said Becker.

"Nope."

He laughed, and kissed her hand as he held her out to spin her.

"I did make sure Keiko knows that I can kick her butt," said Jess, spinning back to him, "and wreak havoc with every file in the world that bears her name."

"Yikes."

She laughed. They danced closely, Jess' head in his chest.

"Miss Parker? May I escort you to your cabin, where we shan't be heard or seen until we reach port?"

She smiled, and slowly kissed him. She ran her fingers down his chest. He had a hand on her hip and was letting it dip low.

"Yes," she said, breathlessly. "Please."

He smiled. They said goodnight to everyone. Just as they reached their deck, he scooped her up, and carried her to their cabin.

They spent their last hours in bed, the Jacuzzi tub, or on the balcony. They took all their meals alone in their cabin.

Wallace and Keiko did not see them again until breakfast the morning they docked. They reminisced about their wonderful holiday. Then, they hugged each other goodbye. Captain Sterling saw them off, shaking Becker's hand and kissing Jess on the cheek. Then Becker and Jess' holiday ended as they disembarked the Adonis.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven, Conclusion

"They're back!" yelled Epstein, running into Ops. "I just saw Miss Parker and Captain Becker entering the ARC!"

"Seriously?" asked another tech.

Epstein ran to the ADD, moving all his stuff. "Finally, I'm off the ADD! I can finally leave Lesterland!"

"Finally, I'll have a real field coordinator who can do the job!" cried Lester, grumpily.

"And every other job you want done," mumbled Epstein.

"Where is my coffee? Have you seen the armory reports from before she left? I haven't? Did you call the minister?" demanded Lester.

Epstein smiled. "Jess is on her way," was he said.

Lester huffed and walked eagerly to the Ops entrance.

In strolled a very tan Jess, holding bags followed by a smiling, bag-laden Becker.

"We're back!"

"No, really? I thought a couple of pack mules strolled in here," said Lester.

"Yay! You haven't changed!" cried Jess, hugging him.

"Miss Parker, please!" he cried, pushing her off him. "We are behind….on everything. Get to work and save my ARC!"

"I'm sure you exaggerate," said Jess. "Fine. I'll get to work. I can give you your gift later."

"My gift?"

She giggled, and pulled the cigars out of her bag.

Lester was speechless, looking at the fine art on the box, and the even finer cigars in side.

He smiled and retreated to his office, saying nothing.

"Wow, a happy Lester, thanks Jess,' said Epstein. "That's my gift."

She giggled. "No. Here," and she passed the spices out to everyone in Ops.

Then she heard clomps of heavy boots. She turned to see several faces peaking inside.

"How are we?" asked Lt. Vale.

Becker laughed. "Why what did 'we' do?"

"Becker, be nice," said Jess.

"Nice? They're my men. I'm not supposed to be nice."

"Yay! They're back!" yelled Carlson, running in and hugging Jess. He then quickly pulled away, glancing nervously at Becker.

Becker chuckled. "I see the ARC's still standing."

Lt. Flowers smiled. "Sorry. We tried our best."

Jess and Becker laughed.

"We sure did," said Connor, leading Abby, Matt, and Emily.

Jess ran to the them, hugging each one. "I missed you! You wouldn't believe how beautiful the Canary Islands were! Or how good the food was! The shops were divine! I got so much stuff that the customs officer cried!"

The others laughed and let her babble.

"Becker was a bit rude the third day, running off with Wallace to catch smelly fish, but then he made it up to me, and you won't believe what he did!"

"Hey, are you cheating on her with a bloke?" asked Matt, smirking and lightly smacking his chest.

Becker laughed. "It's over. I swear."

Jess giggled. "He's silly. Anyway, we saw the Kasbah, which is stark and kind of boring, sorry sweetie. Then we went in a Sultan's palace that's now a museum and it was so cool!"

"I want to hear about Lisbon," said Matt.

"Me too," said Abby.

"Oh," said Becker. "Well, the beach was nice, the water warm, the beach patrol kind of intrusive, and the Raptor was a pain in the arse."

They all laughed.

"I suppose I should thank you lot for not embarrassing me," said Lester, strolling out, smoking a cigar. "In fact, they seemed impressed."

Jess and Becker smiled at each other.

"Just doing our jobs," said Jess.

"Quite. So what else have you got?" asked Lester. "Any booze?"

"Yes, but not for you. It's for Becker's men."

"Yippee," the men in black shouted.

"Oh, lovely, drinking on the job."

"You're smoking," said Vale. Lester shot him a look. "Sir….You're smoking, sir. You look very distinguished, too."

They all laughed.

"You're still an idiot," said Becker, playfully.

Vale flashed his bright smile. "So, after work, then?"

"Yes," said Jess. "If you promise not to drink until you're somewhere safe."

"We promise," said all the soldiers.

It made Becker laugh. "You sound like kids talking to your teacher."

Jess giggled. "Now, Abby, you'll love this. The money goes to help beaches."

"Cool," she said, taking the shirt. "Very nice, Jess."

"Connor," Jess giggled. "Close your eyes."

When he opened them, she was holding a Fez. ""A fez! Fezes are cool! Thanks, Jess."

She laughed as he plopped it on his head.

"Emily, we match," she said, showing Emily her hand, and then giving her a box with the ring.

"It is lovely, Jess. Thank you very much."

"Finally, we have Matt." She handed him the book, and he flipped through it, smiling at each new page.

"Brilliant, Jess. Thanks."

Jess beamed with pride. "I'm so glad you like them."

"Of course they did, Jess. They were all perfect," said Becker.

Jess smiled. She then ran up, leapt into his arms and kissed him.

"Good lord. Show some decorum. You're not on the love boat anymore."

They laughed. "Sorry, Lester," said Becker. He let Jess go. "Back to the real world."

She nodded. "See you at lunch?"

He nodded. They all cleared out, going to their sections. Jess set up the ADD the way she liked, and got to work catching up with things.

At break, she went to the break room to get some tea. Her usual mug wasn't where it normally was. She opened cabinets searching. Finally, she found her mug, but something was crammed inside.

It was a small package that said, "Tangiers White Lemon Tea." She gasped with delight.

"We may not be there now," said Becker, peaking in, "but we can pretend."

"Yes, we can. Would you like to pretend now?"

He nodded. She made the tea and when she turned around, he had laid out some other things on the small table.

"What are these?"

He shrugged.

She smiled and went to see. "Becker! Dried figs and plums from Tangiers, almond biscuits from Spain and the Canary Islands, and Portuguese honey sesame rolls! How'd you sneak these past me?"

He smiled. "I have a long history of covert missions."

She laughed, and hugged him. "I love you."

He smiled back. "I love too, Jess."

They sat down and had a taste of their brilliant holiday.

The End


End file.
